In an eco-friendly vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, a variety of power converters, such as, an inverter, an inductance-to-digital converter (LDC), and an on-board charger (OBC), are mounted in an engine room and connected to each other through a connector.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an engine room 1 in an eco-friendly vehicle is provided with an engine room cover 2 for protecting a power converter (not shown), a variety of electronic parts constituting the power converter, or an engine of a hybrid vehicle. The engine room cover 2 is disposed near the electronic parts or over the engine, instead of covering a particular part. Accordingly, since the cover 2 occupies broad areas and has increased weight, it is problematic in that fuel efficiency is reduced and manufacture is costly.
One side of an electronic part in the eco-friendly vehicle is provided with a connector 10, in order to connect with another electronic part. The connector 10 is provided with a plurality of locking devices 11 and 12 for safety. Since the connector 10 is exposed to the outside without a dedicated cover for the connector 10, there is a safety risk when inexperienced maintenance workers including a driver come into contact with the locking devices.